Ranma the Ragnarok side story
by blue-haru
Summary: a side story of Ranma the Ragnarok side story. the story tells about the adventures of our pigtailed hero during his three years vacation.


Ranma The Ragnarok side story:

Learning the truth.

It's been eight months since I was here in Masaki Shrine. Sensei Katsuhito taught me how to use my sword and shield to add it in my arts. His family treated me like one of theirs, and I have grown fond of them. If it weren't for Akane, I wouldn't have met them especially Sasami. Then again I never thought that I had a sword and a shield in my being. I guess ever since I've been having those strange dreams or past memories of my life, I have been open to new things and awaken some of my true potentials. Sparring with Both Sensei and Tenchi I wouldn't improve my sword skill and improve more of my crusader skills. I develop some new techniques that will help me a lot but it's going to cost a lot of my mana. It's still hard for me that I was never really their Saotome. (Smiles) Better head back so I can eat some of Sasami's meal. Heh! I remember the first day and ate with them its like war in it. Well it is kind of.

------Flashback------

At the living room, the Masaki residences are sitting in front of Ranma except Sasami to ask some questions regarding his interesting life. "So Ranma, How did you get here in this kind of location? And how did you change into a guy?" Katsuhito ask politely to the young martial artist.

"Well where do I start?" Ranma told them all about his training trip and adventures, how he got to Jusenkyo and how his father made some engagement over him. He told them the everyday battle of his life including the fight against phoenix god Saffron, Herb, and the fallen god orochi where he was dubbed as Ranma the God Slayer. He didn't include the neko-ken so they wouldn't freak out and get his no good father. He may not be the father of the year but he respects him. Everybody in the room is generating large battle aura as Ranma tell them his tale. "So that is how I got here with the help of Akane airlines." Ranma sweatdroped when he saw all of the generating more battle auras.

Ranma felt something hugging him in his legs and turned to see what it is, he was shocked at what he saw. An evil being that he feared the most, but something was odd about it when he looked closer it looks like a rabbit with black fur and all. So he relaxed a bit but wary of the black creature because he assesses something that is off. He looked up when Katsuhito spoke to have his attention. "Ranma is your father named Genma Saotome with a large body that is bald and has glasses?" when he sees the boy nods he continued. "What I am about to tell you now may shock you. You see Genma is…" he was interrupted when he heard a miyah and a shout from Ranma. Katsuhito was confused at first but shacked his head in irritation. Everyone in the group was confused on what scared Ranma in the first place. Ranma kept shouting cat and trying to shove Ryo-Ohki off his leg. Sasami put some last spice to finish cooking and waited for a minute to put off the fire. She heard a shout and headed in the living room to see what was happening, she realize that Ryoko's pet cabbit must have scared him. Sasami called Ryo-Ohki that the cabbit let go and hop on to her arms. Sasami put Ryo-Ohki down at the sofa and ran to Ranma to calm him down.

Ranma was shaking with fear as the strange creature was looking at him with confusion and hurt gaze. He curled up in the corner and mumbling in fear, his father told him that men don't cry and they are strong. But because of the neko-ken training and the long exposure to the cabbit and also the female persona of the Jusenkyo curse, barrier broke and he began to cry. He felt Sasami hug him to calm him down, hushing and rocking him slowly to ease him. "Sammy…sobs…please don't…let me go back…in…there." Where Ranma's broken words as he tried to calm himself down. "Hush now Ramie-chan. I wont let you go back to those pit again." Sasami assured Ranma by holding him more a little tightly. Because of their conversation and saw visions of both of they're past memories, a bond was created and making them comfortable together.

After Ranma calm himself with the help of Sasami, he went back to the chair and look at the residence that look back with worry and confusion except Katsuhito who is trying to contain his anger. Ranma new that the old man knew what happened to him just the reaction alone. Sasami stood up and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Ranma. Ranma gathered his bearings and waited for Sasami before he starts again. "I guess you want an explanation on this?" seeing the others nod he continued. "The Neko-ken is a legendary technique that is feared because of two things. One, when you master it, it is practically invincible you will gain enormous speed, unbelievable strength and generate Ki claws that can attack and cut anything even large and thick metal plates. Two, the training itself is suicide. It is supposed to make the practitioner faster and stronger. The student must be a child ranging from five to ten years of age, wrap him with fish products and throw him or her into a pit of 4 day long starved cats. Repeat until the student learns it to death." in his explanations to let the revelation sink to the listeners. The audience except Ranma, Katsuhito and Sasami had these horrified looks on their faces and some went to the bathroom to throw up. After everyone tried to calm them selves down he sighed and continued. "Dad did that to me when I was six, he repeated the process more than ten times I think. He uses different fish products every time he shoves me into that pit. I master the technique but with a prize, every time I am expose to cats much longer I go into the feral state. Whenever I'm locked in berserk feral state I act as a cat with all its nature and persona. I attack the one who looks like a threat to me and I leave them alone or play with the one who I have trust."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" They all screamed sympathetically.

"The Neko-ken..." Washuu said softly, "Someone survived the training after all..."

"Why would he do such a thing to a child?!" Ayeka demanded. Her defense logs immediately appeared.

Ryoko's eyes flared up. "I'm going to enjoy gutting him alive!" she hissed, brandishing her red energy blade on her left hand. Kiyone and Mihoshi were both busy loading magazines in their respective guns, sporting angry scowls on their faces. Now Ryo-Ohki understands why Ranma was afraid of him, he promise himself with or without the presence of his master he would transform into a ship and shoot him like a rat he is. Ryoko heard the cabbits call and agreed to him. They were about to go outside when Katsuhito stop them both. "You better have a good reason in stopping me from killing the bastard." Ryoko said coldly.

"It is not our decision to extract revenge and killing him won't solve anything." Replied by the old man. "Go back to your chair and listen to the story that I have to tell." Seeing her going back to her place, he sat again and gathered the attention of the crowd. "Let me tell you a story about a family that is expecting a baby to be born. The Father of the baby was a martial artist and the mother was a swordswoman. When the baby is born they expected that the child will carry on the school and bring great honor to their house. After a few months have passed, the father was getting worried that his son is getting sicker by the month. He went back to the hospital and ask the doctor for help. The father was shock at the revelation of the doctor to the sickness of his child. Saying the child has a certain disease in the bones that can easily kill the child if he or the family isn't careful. Realizing that the child cannot carry the school, he formulated a plan that will make his family happy and carry on the school. He called his wife saying that he will go to a friends house to bring the child their and to the shrine to be blessed. The wife believed him cause she trust him so much because of love."

"The father of a family found a similar family of martial artist that has a baby boy with them and by the looks of it has the same age as his son. He followed the family and studied them in order to get the child. For about two days of observing he learned all the things he need to steal the child without noticing him. On the third day he began to steal the child if it wasn't for me arriving that day to give the blessings to the child he wouldn't have stolen it earlier. After the blessings I gave them the papers indicating that the adoption process is finish. The family has a problem of creating a child that they accepted to adopt in order for them to be happy. At the fourth day I happen to across the man with the baby seeking help for his child looking for food to eat, the family welcomed him in order to feed the child and himself. After the meal has taken place, the man thanked them and made an agreement that whenever they needed help he would repay them. The family shook their heads and said that it was nothing so the child can live longer. The night came and the man was escorted to the other guest room in order to rest with his baby. When all was asleep including myself, the man sneak out of the room and stole the adopted child leaving his very own flesh to them and fled. In the morning when I woke up, I heard a cry and headed there to see what the commotion is about. What I saw shocked me to the very bone, I saw the mans child there already dying due to the disease and the wife crying because her adopted child was stolen. The father was in blind rage and almost killed the mans child if I hadn't interrupted. I told them that I can save the child and they should my keep secret in return. I used my Jurian powers to heal the child to live and remove the disease but cannot continue the art, so if we manage to return the child to the rightful owner and beat the hell out of the father his dream of continuing his schools legacy will fall. After a month has passed with the report to the authority the man was never found because he doesn't stay in one place much. The family decided to adopt the boy so he wouldn't be like his father when they found him. Until this day we haven't found the boy except now." Katsuhito looked directly at Ranma and spoke with complete sincerity and seriousness. "Ranma what I am about to tell you will shock you surely. The man's name who stole the child is none other than that man you called father Genma Saotome."

Ranma was speechless at the revelation of what the old man said. The great avatar of chaos, the highly overrated supposed to be harbinger of destruction in the universe, Ranma, reacted normally.

He fainted.

"Well that went well." Ryoko received a whack at her shoulder. "Bad words Ryoko, bad words." Washuu said it loudly, while the others just nodded their heads.

"Well anyway, I'm starving. Lets go to the dining hall and eat as soon as Sasami put Ranma to bed" Ryoko floated and went to the dining hall to eat when suddenly a blur past by her. When she and the others went to look at the dinning table they saw Ranma sitting at the table while Sasami was giggling like a schoolgirl (AN. I made Sasami's age is one year younger than Ranma so they can be a couple).

"Really Ramie-chan. When it comes to food, you don't care whether you're injured or not. Sasami said while giggling and preparing the foods so the others can come. (Splash!) "Sammy-chan hurry up and sit with me, I'm hungry!" Ranma pleaded while doing the puppy dog eyes technique that made Sasami giggled some more and the others just face faulted at the scene being displayed.

When eating the others were dumbfounded at the table manners being generated by Ranma himself. Ryoko was swatting like crazy trying to hit Ranma's hand with her energy blade but made no progress about it. Tenchi was crying that Ryoko is destroying the expensive cherry oak table and his food is also disappearing. Katsuhiko is enjoying himself because his food was not touch by Ranma and was not able to past his defenses yet. Ranma was already using amaguriken speed trying to steal some meat on the old man with no success. Both of them were grinning like crazy on the challenge that they were trying to do. Both try to find a hole to get a piece of meat and break each other's defenses. Washuu forgot about her food because she was to busy recording the speed display and generating bio-energy by the two. Ayeka on the other hand decided to put up her defensive logs so her food wont be touch by the two combatants. Kiyone and Mihoshi was holding their pistols and shooting like crazy at the blurring hands that kept stealing their food on the plate. Kiyone decided to shoot the hands for it was good target practice while Mihoshi is trying to shoot at those hands that stole her meat. Sasami was thinking on how to improve Ranma's table manners. Katsuhito decided to end the match because Sasami was getting out of her thoughts and they will be punish by it. Katsuhito thought that Ranma practices anything goes and grins evilly at Ranma. Ranma saw this grin and decided to increase more of his amaguriken speed. "Ranma! Catch!" katsuhito grab Ryo-Ohki and throw it onto Ranma's place. Ranma caught the black creature and shriek in fear. Ryo-Ohki jumps off at Ranma and headed to Sasami to feed her more carrots.

"That was dirty old man!" Snapped by Ranma. "You practice anything goes right Ranma". Was the only reply by Katsuhito with a smug look on his face.

Sasami's thoughts. "I know that Ranma is a healthy eater but how do I change his manners will be a little hard for me." "Why don't you strangle him if he didn't eat normally. That will break his bad habits for sure and also try not giving any second helpings if he did it again." Tsunami butted in Sasami's thoughts. "Lets talk at my realm Sasami. It may take a while for us." "Ok Tsunami, it will be good to talk to someone especially what I notice something different from me." Sasami suddenly collapse in the physical realm and went to talk to Tsunami. Ranma panic seeing Sasami pass out suddenly and pick her up. He looks at the others and told him to just bring him up the stairs and into her room. When he put her to bed, he watched at her with great concern that will put his mother to shame at caring for a person like mother to a child. Katsuhito called for his attention and instructed him to follow him that Ranma did it willingly. Katsuhito told him about their goddess Tsunami residing at Sasami's body when she was young. She was destined to die if it wasn't for Tsunami's interference. And Katsuhito also told him about the way Tsunami talk to Sasami that she is physically out of her body and her mental state is in Tsunami's realm. Katsuhito told him about all the person residing at shrine that is aliens except him. Which means that he still intended to keep his identity a secret that he is Yosho of Jurai from her sister Ayeka.

------Tsunami's Realm------

"Hello Sasami, it's been a while." Tsunami greeted Sasami with a smile that was replied with a smile also. "I'm thinking that you want to ask about the feelings that you felt towards Ranma?" Tsunami asked Sasami with a neutral voice.

"Yes! I wanted to ask about that. Ever since I touch Ramie-chans forehead to check if he has fever or something else." She blushed when she saw Tsunami smiled at her that makes mothers proud at their daughters when she had found a boyfriend.

"Yes, I know the reason why you felt fond towards "Ramie-chan" just like that." Tsunami laughs a little when she saw Sasami blush harder when she mentioned Ranma's nickname with emphasis. "You see Sasami that your "Ramie-chan" (Sasami is now beet red from her blush and embarrassment) is actually your soul mate. But due to Ranma's loneliness and need for love because of his no good foster/stealer of a father and the rest of the NWC, you wouldn't be the only one who is going to give it to him for him to be happy. Some may think that it may be perverted for him to have many love interest but the need for love, affection and belongingness is needed to complete his dying soul. Sasami I want you to understand that even if someone share his love or affection, you will be given most of his time but he will treat you all equally. About his curse, some people despise him or fear him due to what they cannot fully understand. So I want you to understand him fully and love him or her if you prefer." Tsunami giggled when Sasami blushed again. "Anyway I'm here to tell you also that Ranma needs to train his unawake power with the help of Katsuhito. Tell him that he needs to train Ranma very hard due to the ominous feeling that I have sense these past few days. Well then Sasami of Jurai, I'm sorry if I have to leave you so soon but I must go now." And with a bright flash Sasami was taken back to the physical realm after the talk with Tsunami. When she opened her eyes she saw the sleeping head of Ranma beside her. She smiled when seeing him sleep so peacefully and she thought of waking her up but she didn't find it necessary because the moment she moved her hands to wake him, his head moved to look at her and smiled.

Ranma smiled when he saw that Sasami was now awake and well. His hands move to caress Sasami's face involuntarily. Ranma smiled wider when he saw Sasami smiled at him and receive a caress in his face as well from Sasami. By the law of the great Murphy himself placed upon us the moment the two acknowledges each other another person of the greater sex came in to check on her sister. She saw Sasami on bed lying and Ranma a new comer caressing her sister's face made her jump to conclusions.

"You pervert! Stop molesting my sister!" Ayeka pulled out her trusty own version of mallet and with a cry of "**RANMA NO BAKA!**" **WHAM! **"Kawaiikune!" Ranma was now sent of Sasami's room and into the closet of Washuu, which Washuu open it freely for the guinea pig of her dreams roam freely inside her lab and gave him a special tour after some few experiments of course.

------End Flashback------

Ranma saw all his newfound family at the table smiling at him. He saw Sasami motioning for him to sit down beside her which he gladly oblige. "So Ranma, you will spar with the both of us again tomorrow, so be prepared." Katsuhito said to Ranma while reaching for some of the food that Sasami cooked on the new table, which was destroyed yet again by Ranma's sparring/eating session with Katsuhito, Tenchi and Ryoko. During dinner, Ranma ate at a very reasonable rate (partly because of the fact that Sasami would strangle him or wont give him any food if he forgot his table manners. He was only allowed to spar/eat with them at that matter during weekends). Ranma thought that it was going to be a long day tommorow.

To be continued.

AN.

This is just part one of how Ranma's life when he is with the Masaki. I'll continue the main story after I finish the side story 1.


End file.
